


The Unexpected

by storiez0



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Selection Series, Kerttu's selection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiez0/pseuds/storiez0
Summary: This is Kerttu's selection, she is a young, beautiful and graceful princess. Care isn't the person who the selected thought they had signed up for though. She isn't like her mother nor her grandmother, Care appears to be excited.↝/ The Selection Series fanfiction.
Relationships: Camille de Sauveterre/Ahren Schreave, Eikko Koskinen/Eadlyn Schreave, Kaden Schreave/Josie Woodwork, Kerttu Koskinen/Original Male Character(s), Kerttu Koskinsen-Schreave/Elliot Kobe, Marlee Tames/Carter Woodwork, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Kudos: 2





	1. The Unexpected

╭──────────────────✎

Hi, so this is my first time writing a selection fanfiction.

In this story Kerttu's face claim is Amelia Zadro, I don't have a face claim for the selected because that is 35 men and I would go crazy looking for that many face claims but feel free to comment a face claim you guys think would suit them.

Also, I am a third-person point of view writer, I have written in first person before but that was for my early work. This book will be in first person so be kind when you read the cringe.

╰────────────────── ♡


	2. Chapter One

"Kerttu?!" Jaakob, my younger brother yelled as he snapped me away from my thoughts. "Did you even hear my question?"

"No, sorry," I said as I heard Jake's scoffs. Prince Jaakob Cynfael Koskinen-Schreave he was only sixteen years old, four years younger then myself and as often as we interact I find myself wondering if he even recognises that I'm the first heir, not him. Jake could be rude, bossy and over bearing at times but I didn't hate him, he is my little brother, how could I? And as much as I hate to attempt it, I respect Jaakob for his ability to do my job and be a prat at the same time.

"No it's not important," Jake shook his head as a couple strands of his beach blond hair fell out of place. The more I look at Jake the more I realise how different we are, both personality-wise and appearance-wise. Jake has straight blond hair and brown eyes while I'm the opposite, I have soft curly brown hair with my dad's memorising light blue eyes, my face was covered with freckles while Jake had clear skin.

"Oh come on Jaakob, now I have to know!"

"You don't have to know, you want to know" he said correcting me.

"Same thing." As Jaakob looked at me I could see that clocks in his brain turning, he was definitely over thinking as he always was.

"The Selection, I was wondering what your opinion on it was, you are the only first heir to not compete in it." Jake knew my opinion on the Selection, I was in love with it! The Selection was how mother and father met, the Selection was how Nana and Pa met. The Selection, I exhale at the thought of having my own. "I guess you couldn't make it past the first elimination."

I felt my lips slowly slip into a frown, my little brother just told me that I would not be able to handle my dream. I shook my frown away, whether or not if Jaakob meant that to hurt me, I had to keep my disappointment to myself. "What is that meant to mean?"

"I am just saying that I know how..." he pause before he went to speak again, knowing that he had to tread carefully with his words, "How... indecisive you can be."

I wanted to believe he was just thinking that but I knew there was more he wanted to say. I'm too emotional, I'm too shy, I'm too... odd.

➴➵➶

I walked into the ladies room looking for my mother, I was ready, I was ready to find my soulmate, just like how she did. I was relieved to see that she was sketching a design in her book, she looked so happy as her soft pencil lightly left marks on the paper.

I knew I was yet to be seen by her, all the more proof that she found joy in her designs. Though I wished I could just watch her draw with a smile on her face all day I had to catch her attention, so I cleared my throat, her turning towards me. "Kerttu dear, I'm sorry I didn't notice you."

I smiled, "It's fine, though we need to talk, about me having a Selection." To say mum was shocked would be an understatement, she closed her book as she turned her body, so that all of her attention was on me.

I'm almost twenty years old, no one in the past has had a selection after they were nineteen. I often wondered if I was one year too late. The selected's ages can be between sixteen and twenty, so why can a prince... or a princess not be on the later side of the spectrum. "I want to have a selection, like you! Like Pa! Like every Illèan prince before me, I want to have a chance at a fairytale love story."

"Care, are you sure?" She asked, wanting to be sure that this was not just a split second decision on my behalf and to make sure that she wasn't hearing things. I just nodded, I wanted a selection more than anything, well not anything... but it is high up there.

Mum clapped her hands in joy "Oh Kerttu, I am so proud of you." I could see that she wanted to hug me but her title stopped her, I rolled my eyes with a giggled and gave my mum a huge bear-strangling hug.

"I love you so much mum."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter Two

My maid was brushing out my long brown curls as she spoke, "Care are you excited?" Excitement was one of the many emotions I was feeling, fear, stage fright and determination were also some off the long list.

I smiled at her, "I sure am!" I said as I turned to face her but the hair she was brushing didn't let me, so I looked at her through the mirror instead. "Kat, I'm scared."

"I know." Kat always knew about my stage fright, she had been my maid since I was ten and even then I was afraid of cameras, of the Report.

"What if I say something wrong? What if no one wants to join my selection?"

"Kerttu, every male in Illéa will be rushing to fill out their forms. You are their princess, competing for your love would be more than an honour."

I giggled, "Sometimes I wondered why I can't just marry you," we laughed together as she continued to brush my hair.

"I'm flattered," she joked but I could see she was tense, maybe she was stressed about all the new people she would work for or maybe she had something personal going on. As I analysed Kat, for a moment I felt my prestagefright go away.

➴➵➶

I sat with dad and Jaakob as we watched mum go over the weekly information, I was trying to listen but I kept on resaying the speech I had prepared in my head.

My hair was up in a bun, it was kinda uncomfortable but it looked good and looking good was an extra positive that I needed right now. I was moderately liked by the public, I definitely wasn't hated by the majority but some people liked Jaakob more than me. I mean I couldn't blame them, Jaakob did everything right, even when he was nine he proved he had what it took to be a better ruler then me. Jaakob beat me in every department of being a good ruler, he was decisive, he was smart, he can control his emotions and he doesn't have stage fright, the only thing I was beating him in was the looks department and as horrible as it is appearance was important to the public.

Mum sat down next to dad and gave me a reassuring smile knowing that soon I was about to go up there and speak live in front of the many people of Illèa. I took a deep breath as I listened to Angie James introduce me, "Thank you Queen Eadlyn, now I'm sure by now you are all wondering what the special announcement that was introduced at the start of the report, well can I just introduce the beloved Princess Kerttu." Angie turned to me as the cameras did the same, I froze, stuck in my chair unable to move. Angie must have seen my fear as she gives me a soft smile and a small nudge her way, I took a deep breath and put on my camera face.

"Thank you, Angelica, for that welcoming introduction," I say to Angie before turning to the cameras, "I am sure that all of you know that my birthday is next month, I will be turning twenty years old and be one year short of adulthood. As a way of celebrating my maturity, I will be hosting a selection of my own. Thirty-five men between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two will have the chance to compete for my heart and I will have the chance to be able to find a fairytale love such as my parents and grandparents. Tomorrow every public shopping centre, school and Community Hub will have a form submission area. I can't wait to see who my potential suitors will be."

As I finished my announcement I felt the knots in my stomach tighten. I slowly walked over to my chair, not wanting to move fast at the chance of looking bad or making myself throw up. Mum looked at me and gave me a smile while Dad mouthed good job, I looked over to Jake but his eyes were glued to Angie as she wrapped up the report.

"That is all for this week, thank you and good night."

It was over, and just as I exhaled a sigh of relief, I realised just how much I need to overcome my stage fright.


	4. Chapter Three

I sat in the woman's room as I read a book, Mum, Nana and Aunt Josie were also in the room and I could hear them talking.

"The boys from Angeles are always a safe bet," I hear Aunt Josie say. I raised my attention from the book and to them.

"I don't know, I have a good feeling about Belcourt," Mum said as I realised what they were talking about. They were talking about the selected, but the selected were even chosen yet?

I closed my book as I walked up to my family, "What you are guys talking about?"

Aunt Josie looked at me with a smile, her sparkling blue eyes shined as she spoke, "We were discussing what province we thought might make it to the elite!"

"How?" I asked with a small giggle, "We don't even know who the selected all."

Nana nodded, "Yes that is true but this isn't anything too serious, just a discussion." A discussion, I thought over all of the different provinces, which one did I think was best? "I'm team Carolina of course."

I shook my head, "Okay, I'll be extra careful when I choose Belcourt, Carolina and Angeles. Are you guys betting on it?"

"No we are just discussing the possibility," Mum said but I could see that Aunt Josie thought otherwise.

I sighed, my family was everything to me. I hated not getting along with them, every time I talk to Jaakob I feel my heartbreak but I still love him. It hurts because I wouldn't know what I would do if Jake ever got hurt but I knew what he would do if I got hurt, he would celebrate. Maybe that is me thinking too low of our relationship but he has made it perfectly clear that he didn't care for me. I wish my relationship with Jaakob was just as good as my relationship with everyone else.

➴➵➶

How fast the past week has gone was scary, to say the least, seven days have gone by and yet it barely felt like a day has been. I sat in the same place I sat seven days ago; next to my dad and brother as we watched mum go over the weekly report. My hair was in a messy plait this week, I was wearing a light shade of makeup that was enough to hide my freckles but not the tears I was sure would come.

Today I picked my selected! I should be more excited and I was excited but I was also scared this was a lot of pressure, standing in front of Illèa as I take a look at my potential husband for the first time. The selection was still my dream but I was starting to think about the theory side of it, the average person meets a least three new people per day, that's a thousand ninety-five people per year, so if the selection goes for a year for then I only have a third of a chance I do at finding love without the selection.

So according to mathematics, the selection limits my chance at finding love.

Mum sat down next to me as I felt my anxiety rise as Angie said my name. I slowly walked towards the large boxes with envelopes, there were so many of them. I walked over to the box of Allens' contestants, I doug my arm deep in the box, almost falling in as it caught me off guard how deep it was. "Danny Meadows!" I said as I read out the chosen selected's name, I held up a picture of a happy looking boy with green eyes and ginger hair. The crowd broken into applauds as I tried remembering the name to the face.

Next was Angeles, a boy named Edmund Green was who I had chosen, he had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Then a freckled boy from Atlin named Clay Reed.

Pile after pile, name after name I chose thirty-one more envelopes until I reached the past box. Zuni was the last province, I remember in Pa's selection a girl named Olivia Witts was the selected from Zuni while for my mum's selection a boy named Winston Fields. I reached my arm in, only going halfway as I picked up an envelope, "Mexico Ayala!" I exclaimed the crowd breaking into extreme applauds.

I smiled, my nerves still there but I was happy that my dream would be starting tomorrow.


	5. Chapter Four

I waited in the gardens as one selected at a time introduce themselves to me. It started in alphabetical order of the provinces, Sir Danny Meadows of Allens was the first to meet me. He was very energetic, it seems that meeting me made his whole week, it was quite cute. Next was Sir Edmund Green of Angeles he was actually pretty boring but I'm sure with more time he will become more interesting.

Most of the selected were really kind and unique in there own way though there was two who stood out the most to me. Sir Leon Bryitz of Tammins and Sir Elliot Kobe of Belcourt, it's funny because the two stood out for very different reasons and yet I was intrigued.

'Leon Bryitz, your future husband' was how Leon had introduced himself, his confidence was charming and definitely was something that would separate himself from the other selected.

Elliot Kobe on the other hand was incredibly shy, for the whole three minutes we spent together I did not hear a single word come from his lips.

Based on the small interactions I had with each of the selected I had an idea on who they were but, of course, ideas change.

➴➵➶

I sat in the dining room, this was weird. For once dinner wasn't an awkward void of time and space, there was life in the room. As the selected talked with their voices low, I felt life and I knew Jaakob, mum and dad felt it too. Dad had a small smile on his lips while mum just looked lighter, Jaakob he was harder to read but I could tell he was happy as he wasn't glaring at me.

"I spent an hour and forty-five minutes with the selected," I started before taking a bite of my food, mum and dad's attention turning towards me.

"How are they, sweetie?" Mum asked intrigued.

"Most of them were really cool, I know it's too early for me to have favourites but Sir Danny and Sir Leon were the standouts," I explained before taking a sip of my drink. I looked over to Danny and Leon, it was funny because I could see them looking over to us, some of the selected must have heard what I had said because I spotted Sir Damon and Sir Jove glaring at the two.

Dad looked at me sceptically, his forehead was wrinkled and I could tell something I had said upset him. "What do you mean most of them were really cool? Was one of the selected rude to you?"

"No! No, of course not," I could tell he didn't believe me. I sighed, "None of the selected was rude to me, there was one..." Sir Elliot, "Who was a little shy but I promise it was fine, I don't expect all of the selected to like me at first."

I looked over to the selected, all of them were listening now. Looking between themselves to probably try and guess who of them was shy. I looked at Sir Elliot, he was looking down at his food, all of his light brown face being covered by his short messy brown hair, I could tell he was embarrassed so I decided to change the subject. "So... Jaakob, how are things with Evergail?"

Jake choked on his food taken back by the question, Evergail De León-Hallensway is Lady Neena's middle daughter, she is also Kat's younger sister, Jaakob says he doesn't have a crush on her but it's pretty obvious, plus Kat told me Evergail likes him too. "What? Me good, I mean... Good, things are good... with Evergail." Jaakob was blushing a deep red as I smiled, I missed this, I missed having a happy family. Jake and I haven't gotten along in seven years but the selection made me have hope.


	6. Chapter Five

It was Monday, all of the selected had been at the castle for a day, meaning that I was ready to start my plan. While the selected settled in, I was glued to my journal as I planned out a sufficient way to spend an equal amount of time with each of the selected. My plan was actually pretty simple, for the next two weeks I am going on three dates each day and one of those three will go home, at the end of the two weeks, in total twelve selected will be going home.

The more and more I thought over the plan the happier I was with myself, three dates a day sounds like a lot but it isn't and I can do it, the guys deserve a fair chance and I'm going to give them one.

I took a deep breath as I knocked on Sir Danny's door, it was nine in the morning so he should be awake. The door swang open as a servant opened the door, "Is sir Danny in there?" I asked as I tried popping my head in the gasp in between the door and the wall.

"Yes your highness, Sir Danny is just getting ready, he might just need a few minutes your highness."

"Okay thank you Pete... your name is Pete right?" He smiled brighten as I asked his name, I always try and get to know our staff, sometimes that gets a little hard when there is a least a hundred of them.

"Close, your highness, my name is Peter."

"I'm ready!" Sir Danny yelled as he raced out of the room and to me, "Sorry it took so long."

I shook my head, "No need to apologise Sir Danny."

"Sir Danny, that sounds funny, you can just call me Danny, Princess."

"Then you must just call me Kerttu," he smiled.

"Of course!"

So it turned out that Si– Danny and I didn't go on a date per-say, Danny and I walked around the castle talking and taking in each other's company. Danny was adorable, the whole time we were speaking I could just hear the fanboy inside of him going off.

➴➵➶

My date with Sir Edmund was uneventful, it isn't a bad person but he was just... boring. My date with Sir Clay will hopefully be better, after diner I told one of his servants, Jorden, I think his name was, that Clay needs to get ready for a date. From my small interaction with Sir Clay he seemed like a decent guy, he was polite and enjoyable to talk to, hopefully, our date will be like that.

Ad I reached Clay's room I seen him standing outside with a beautiful bouquet, he smiled as he saw me and bowed, "For you, Princess," Clay said giving me the bouquet.

"Oh, thank you." The flowers were blue, yellow and light pink, they were roses and neatly tucked into a white rapping, "These are beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them." Clay and I walked over to the library, that's we decided to have our date, it turns out Clay enjoys reading just as much as I do so I thought it would be the perfect place for a first date.

As we walked into the library Clay had a speechless type of face, there was at least eight-hundred-thousand books. I never really thought of it as much but I guess the library is quite cool. "Woah, I have never seen this many books in my life!" He said as he wandered around the room, I giggled, I don't know why. "No, seriously. This room is about the size of my house!"

"Well feel free to borrow any book. We have everything, we literally any book you can think of."

"Do you have The Ghost by Annalyn Addington?" The Ghost, I don't think I have read that but somewhere it's probably on the haunting shelf.

I pointed over to a large corner of the room, "Probably, just take a look in the Horror section. The books are sorted by author."

Clay disappeared into the Horror section and about after a minute of silence I heard him speak, "Yep, The Ghost by Annalyn Addington! Wow, this library really does have everything," he said with an impressed laugh.

So far, two out of three dates were a success, hopefully, the rest of my dates with the selected would be enjoyable like Danny and Clay's.


	7. Chapter Six

I walked down the long hallways of the castle, the hallway was covered with photos and paintings of my family, most of the photos were taken by my Pa and were of my Nana or my mum. I stopped at the picture of Jaakob and me when I was seven and he was three, we were smiling as we hugged each other, I remember when that photo was taken, we were happy.

As much as I wanted to remain to look at the happy memory of my childhood, I had one last date for the day. My date with Sir Theodorus or Theo as he prefers was fun, I learned a lot about him and he learned a lot about me. My other date, with Sir Alfie, wasn't bad but... I didn't enjoy it as much as my date with Theo.

It was now time for my date with Sir Elliot, I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this date. Sir Elliot seemed uncomfortable around me when we first met, hopefully, this date won't be a repeat of that. At dinner I told him to meet me in the gardens for our date, I was currently running late but Sir Elliot was probably late too as the selected get confused by the castle.

As I walked to the gardens, I heard the quiet sound of Sir Elliot's voice, "Just have fun, she may be a Princess but she is still a normal human being, just treat her like Lizy." That was the first thing I have heard Sir Elliot say, wow, his voice is nice.

"Who's Lizy?" I ask as my body comes into full view, I saw the moment his body tensed and the familiar uncomfortableness within him rise.

He looked down to his feet as he spoke, "My sister."

A bright smile appeared on my face, he had a sister! That is progress from when we first met, when we first met I didn't even know the sound of his voice, "Lizy is a very pretty name."

"Thank you." There was an awkward silence between us as I gave him the time to maybe suggest an idea or something, "Her real name isn't Lizy though, it's Elizah."

"Well, Elizah is equally a pretty name."

There was another moment of awkward silence between us, this time I gave in and was the first to approach a sentence, "So what do you want to do for our date?" As I asked Elliot he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Aren't you only allowed to plan dates?"

"Technically yes, but I wanted our date to be fun for both of us." 

My month once more opened to fill the silence, "I like cooking," Elliot spoke before I got the chance too.

"A cooking date it is!"

➴➵➶

It was just after diner so we couldn't make a dish or anything too filling, "Why don't we make caramel slices?" He suggested. My parents' friend, Henri, used to let me help him cook in the kitchen, I learned quite a bit but that was years ago and I am still rusty. Talking about Henri, where is he? My light blue eyes searched the room but I couldn't find his wide blond and grey curls, that odd, Henri almost never left the kitchen on a weeknight, though, it was late.

"Caramel slices sounds delicious! What ingredients do we need?"

He spoke, his words so soft that it was barely above a whisper, "Get the dark chocolate and grated coconut, please, princess." 

Walking over to the pantry which was stocked with delicious and fragrances, small memories of dad and Henri teaching me to cook, a small smile was placed on my face as I placed the memory to the back of my mind and walked back over.

Struggling as he hugged the rest of the ingredients in his arms made my smile turn into a small laugh, "Sir Elliot, do you need any help?"

"Princess, could you mix the dry?" I nodded and walked over to the medium bowl with the grated coconut, brown sugar, self-raising flour and mixed it into a crummy base, Sir Elliot was melting the chocolate when I looked over to him. He looked so peaceful as he kept to himself if he is so uncomfortable around me, why did he join the selection? Did he join voluntarily or was he forced?


	8. Chapter Seven

Mummo means grandma and Vaari means grandpa.

My head-cannon name for Eikko's parents is Eevi and Mikael.

➴➵➶

It was day four of my selection and so far I have been on about twelve dates, taking a break from dates we had a family game night. For game was my mum, dad, Jaakob, Lady Brice, Uncle Kaden, Auntie Josie, Chay, Uncle Osten, Clara Grace, Marlee, Carter, nana, pa and mummo and vaari. The first game we played was charades, the teams were boys vs girls. The first person to play was mummo, she grabbed out a line of paper, laughing as she read it. I wondered what was so funny.

She stood in front of the girl team and waited for vaari and Lady Brice's queue that the timer had started, "You can start, kulta," vaari said in a heavy Finnish accent, kulta means sweetie. Mummo held two fingers up, "Two words!" I exclaimed as she nodded.

Mummo pushed down the air below her in a downwards motion. I don't know... flying maybe? No, that's probably wrong, as I thought I heard Auntie Josie yell, "Dress!" Mummo moved her hands above her head softly placing a crown-like shape on her head. "Tiara!" She nodded. "Princess Kerttu!." Mummo jumped excitedly but shook her head, so that must mean Auntie Josie was close but wrong.

"Kerttu Schreave?" Marlee asked as she titled her head to the side, she sounded uncertain but sure at the same time.

Nana jumped up at she shouted her answer, Nana get's really competitive, so does mum, Jake and if I'm being honest, myself. "Eadlyn Schreave!"

"Yes!" Mummo said happily as she high-fived Nana.

Vaari wrote down the point and smiled to mummo, "hyvää työtä Eevi," he said in Finnish, most people clueless to what he had said; good job, Eevi. "Poikien turn!"

Jake sighed as Chay, my cousin made him take the next turn. Chay chose the action for Jaakob and exploded in giggling as he read it. "What's so funny?" I ask, Chay showed me the one word and as immature as it was I giggled, I giggled at the word pooping.

Chay then showed the paper to Jake but he shook his head, "No, no way."

"Awww, pleases Jakey?????" Clara Grace begged using her signature dark brown puppy eyes, Cg didn't even know what it was but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that no one has ever said no to her puppy eyes.

Chay nodded, joining in with Clara Grace. He was less convincing, maybe it's because Jaakob is only eleven months older then Chay or maybe because Chay's puppy eyes looked like a man who hasn't slept in two days. "Yeah, come on, please Jake?"

"Fine!" Jaakob rolled his eyes as I prepared myself for the giggles that would later try to escape me. He put one finger up, "One word?" Pa asked as Jake nodded.

As Jake mimed a shovel digging a small hole into the ground (all at least that's what I think he is doing) I heard Chay giggle quietly behind me.

"Digging," Carter Woodwork suggested while Jaakob ignored him and continued acting his charade. Jaakob sat over the invisible hole and I joined Chay in the uncontrollable giggling.

"Oh! OH! Pooping!" Uncle Osten yelled excitedly, ready to share his answer like a schoolboy waving his hands in the classroom.

"The is correct! Uncle Osten, thank you for saving me from that embarrassing experience."

Uncle Kaden rushed Auntie Josie to the front of the room, "It's our turn!" Even though the teams are boy vs girl, no one really seemed to have a problem with them teaming up.

Uncle Kaden touched Auntie Josie's belly and the first thought that came to mind was, "Stomach ache!" They shook their head. Josie changed her position as she arched her back, I still thought it was a stomach ache.

"I know," Lady Brice spoke, she wasn't technically playing the game but was a judge, but like with Auntie Josie and Uncle Kaden, no one seemed to mind. Lady Brice's lips curved and formed a smirk, "Pregnancy."

"We're pregnant!" Uncle Kaden and Auntie Josie yelled as they pointed to Aunt Josie's normal-sized belly. Everyone's mouths dropped open but no one's mouth was more open then Chay, he did just learn that he was going to have a younger sibling after all.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Nana exclaimed. I giggled at the fact that she already had eight grandchildren, being the only one who paid attention to what she had said.

"A baby boy or girl?" Marlee asked her daughter sweetly.

"A boy. Kaden and I have already chosen the name and everything!" Auntie Josie exclaimed excitedly, it seems that they have known for a while but how come no one recognised. I tried remembering back to when I was four, did Aunt Josie get big then?

"What's the name?" Carter Woodwork and Pa asked together.

"Prince Adrian Bailee Schreave."


	9. Chapter Eight

t turns out that I'm not the only person in Illèa with stagefright, Sir Olive Luke from Fennley passed out as he waited for The Report to start. Olive was the person who I had planned a date with this afternoon but due to his state, the date was called off. I fiddled with the light violet end of my dress, this was my first Illèa Capital Report with the selected and I wanted to show that I am capable of being a good queen. Though there was a change to plans, this report will only half focus on me and the other half will be on Auntie Josie, Uncle Kaden and their unborn boy, Adrian.

"So, Princess Josephine, how long have you known you were with child?" Angie asked. I looked at Angie with a tilted head, she is very pretty, she could probably be a princess. I only knew a bit about Angie's past, she was a model as a child but was forced to retire when she became pregnant with her daughter Jeanete Arthur, I remember the only reason why Angie got this job was because her husband died and she needed to provide for Jeanie. My respect for Angie is so high, she is only four years older then me and yet her and her daughter were thriving in the world all by themself.

"Prince Kaden and I have known for about four months, I know I don't look four months pregnant but if you remember, I wasn't that big with Prince Chay either," Auntie Josie explained. So she wasn't big with Chay, I honestly couldn't remember, true I was four at the time though.

"Actually I was eight at the time of your pregnancy with Prince Chay, so my memory of your stomach it's actually quite fuzzy," she joked as most of the people in the room laughed, including the selected. "I can one question before we turn the report over to Princess Kerttu and her thirty-five selected men. What name are you thinking for the future prince?"

Uncle Kaden smiled as he looked at Auntie Josie, his light blue eyes shining, asking if he can say. Aunt Josie smiled in response. "Adrian Bailee Schreave."

➴➵➶

Luckily the selected have done all of the talking so far, Sir Leon and Sir Elliot were the last two to speak, I was a little surprised that Sir Elliot was last since he was meant to be the sixth person to speak, maybe he thought speaking last would be a good idea and maybe make him less shy? Even though I know from experience it's the other way around. "Sir Leon Bryitz, how has your time with our princess been?"

"Unfortunately I have not been able to require a date with Care, though I was blessed with a joyful ten minutes when I first arrived at the castle. The princess is a very smart, beautiful and kind person, I truly believe that if I made it long enough in the selection, I could see myself falling for Care." I felt a small blush rise on my face, all of his compliment I have before, well that is a part from that he could fall for me. I knew that was the whole point of the selection but this-

Angie raised as eyebrow as she did a professional smirk that played into the character of a reporter, "You already have 'care' privilege, I see?"

Leon laughed, "Yes, I believe so."

As Angie finished talking to Leon she moved over to Sir Elliot, I felt bad for him. He was clearly uncomfortable, his feet were crossed on top of each other and he had his hands closed. Sir Elliot was probably wishing that he had just vomited like Sir Olive just to get out of this. "Sir Elliot Kobe, you are the last of our selected and because of this you will have a different question, just to spice up things."

He nodded, not like Angie was asking but still it didn't look like he was agreeing anyway.

"Where do you see yourself in the selection." Oh no, that question is basically a death trap. He could say to the Elite but that would make him sound egotistical or he could say not far and that will only bring bad media.

Sir Elliot was silent for a moment, I wasn't sure if he was about to throw up or cry, but either way, this didn't look good. "That's up to the princess, isn't it? I do hope..." he paused as he looked at the camera, maybe to his family or just to his reflection. "I do hope that I get to stay long enough for the princess to get to know the real me, which is a thing I struggle with quite a bit."

He handled that much better then I expected, who knew? Underneath Sir Elliot's shy personality is an /unexpected/ person.


	10. Chapter Nine

Three dates in one day, I was starting to hate my plan. Three hours a day doesn't sound like much but when you add hours of work, meals and classes on top of those three hours it becomes a lot. I was running on five hours of sleep which was little compared to my average full night rests. I shouldn't complain though, the selected are all amazing guys and one of them will be my future husband, I need to stop thinking about the selection as a question I need to answer and follow my heart, have fun.

Due to how busy I was today I decided to change up this date. To have a double date of type but not- Sir Parker Prince, Sir Janus Winters and Sir Archibald Herrera were all to join me on a group date. I was excited though it was being clear to me that Sir Parker didn't feel the same. "Where are we going?" Sir Janus asked. 

"We're going to Sir Archibald's room, he slept in, that's why he wasn't there for breakfast." I knocked on Sir Archibald's door as a boy with light blue eyes and dark brown - basically, black - hair, the boy was who I recognized as Sir Archibald Herrera. "Sir Archibald, are you ready?" I asked excitedly as I looked at what he was wearing, he was wearing a wrinkled white button-up top with black jeans and boots. He looked ready but you never know. 

"Mostly ready, I just need to do one more thing. It should only take three more minutes."

I nodded as he closed the door and I was left waiting outside his room with Sir Parker and Sir Janus. This was the best time as ever to get to know the two better, I thought. "How has your stay at the castle been?" I asked the first question that came to my mind. 

Sir Parker was the first to answer, "The castle is less than I expected but beautiful nonetheless." I- well that definitely wasn't what I expected and I could tell by Sir Janus' face that he was a little shocked as well. 

"Well, the castle is everything I could ever imagine and more. My whole house at home is the same size as my room and I'm not exaggerating," he spoke with a small laugh, I giggled, not sure if that was a joke but I still laughed with him.

The door opened as Sir Archibald walked out, he didn't really look any different other than that his hair was and I guess, gelled. I thought boys didn't take long doing their hair, Jaakob and Dad don't. "Great! Sir Archibald, welcome to our joint date."

Sir Archibald smiled to Sir Parker and Sir Janus welcomely and then to me, "Aj is fine, I hate my name, Archibald, who names their kid that?" He asked as he laughed at himself.

"Oh thank goodness, I can want to tell you to just call me Janus but I wasn't sure if that would be offensive," Sir Jan- just Janus said as I thought, how many of the selected are filter themselves because of me being a princess.

I shook my hands, doing the jazz hands empathising my words, "No, no, trust me, I want to get to know the real Janus, Aj and Sir Parker. Whatever name you prefer doesn't offend me." A small moment of silence passed and I thought that Sir Parker would tell me to just call him 

Parker or something else but he just stood silently. "As for what I prefer, Care or Kerttu, though feel free to give me a nickname, I really enjoy nicknames."

➴➵➶

For my date with Aj, Janus and Sir Parker I had planned to go for a walk through Angeles but then I ran into Jaakob and he made me let him tag along as security. "Keri, don't take this the wrong way but what would your brother be about to do if we got attacked? Prince Jaakob is only sixteen," Aj asked and I understood his concerns, due to how Jake is always wearing many layers of closes you can't really see his figure but Jaakob is actually really fit and personally trained by my family friend, Officer Leger.

"Trust me, Jake can fight."

Janus was the next to spoke, "It is a little odd to have your younger brother on a date."

I nodded my head agreeing, laughing softly at the absurdity, "I agree, how about we just pretend that Jaakob is... paparazzi, if one of you three marry me then you are going to have to get used to paparazzi."

"I grow up with paparazzi," Sir Parker said proudly, speaking for the first time in a while. Aj and Janus rolled their eyes at Sir Parker, they clearly didn't like him, maybe there is drama behind what the selection let me see.


End file.
